


The Worst Romantic Comedy Ever

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan's somehow in a romcom and he doesn't know his lines, what act he's in, or how he's managed to become supporting actor to Jared Turner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Romantic Comedy Ever

When Dean said ‘come over and we’ll watch films’, Aidan sort of read into that. He thought that meant that he and Dean would settle in and put a flick on, the both of them getting some private time – even if nothing was necessarily bound to happen. The _potential_ was there for it. Aidan could hold out hope.  
  
Basically, he could pretend he had a shot with Dean.  
  
So when he turns up with a pizza in one hand and DVDs in the other, the last thing he expects is to have Dean’s door opened by…someone not-Dean.  
  
“Hey,” Aidan greets casually, pretending this isn’t freaking him out.   
  
“Aidan, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” he replies, not sure what he’s walked into. “Sorry, is this Dean O’Gorman’s flat? I thought it was. I’ve been here before. Did he move or…?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s here,” the man says, gesturing inside. He’s got a bright smile. “I’m Jared, he told me it was film night. Emmet and Ben couldn’t make it, but I’ve got no life,” he jokes. “Here, I can take that,” he says, reaching for the pizza.  
  
Aidan has to be slightly persuaded to give it up, but he eventually does, following Jared inside with a stunned look on his face.  
  
“Is that Aidan?” Dean’s voice comes from the bathroom. Soon after, Dean appears, clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist and a grin. “Hey,” he greets brightly. “I’m running behind. Jared came over early and caught me off guard, so make yourself at home. There’s white in the fridge and a couple of beers, I think. Eat whatever you like,” he insists, disappearing into the bathroom and leaving Aidan in a whirl of thoughts.  
  
Why is Dean in need of a shower and how does Jared showing up early factor into that?  
  
Aidan’s really fucking lost. It’s like he’s stumbled into some really avant-garde play and not only does he not know the lines, but he’s fucking up the moral or something.  
  
Jared collapses on the couch like he belongs there, patting the back cushion. “Dean’s told me loads about you,” he offers. “I’m a bit jealous, honestly. I mean, we got him back for a while, but then he’s back off with you. Honestly, the beard, though…that thing is _epic_.”  
  
“Yeah, lucky for me I don’t have to grow one as much,” Aidan says, feeling like he’s false as shit. He exhales sharply, hating that reality is starting to grow clearer about the fact that Dean’s apparently taken, by another costar, no less. He slumps into the couch, posture horrifying as he watches the television, stuffing slices of pizza into his face.  
  
He cranes his head around to Dean’s bedroom, deciding that he might as well take the pulse of this thing if he’s going to have to suffer it.  
  
“So, how long have you two been…”  
  
“Friends? Forever,” Jared admits. “Honestly, it’s like I can’t remember a time the bastard wasn’t in my life.”  
  
“Yeah, but…what about the dating?” Aidan clarifies. “How long have you two been doing that?”  
  
Jared’s staring blankly back at Aidan.  
  
Jesus, what does he have to do? Spell it out in sign language?  
  
“Sorry, you think Dean and I are _dating_ ,” Jared says. “Him. And me?”  
  
“Yeah, isn’t that why you’re here. Early?” Aidan adds, putting the word in quotation marks, given how Dean’s still tidying up in the bathroom after Jared’s early visit.  
  
“Holy shit no,” Jared says emphatically. “I came to put on some dinner since I’m making a pasta. Honestly, no, I love him as a friend and a brother, but I’d throttle him if we were dating. Besides, I thought that you knew he was mad over you.”  
  
“Excuse me, what?”  
  
“You know, won’t shut up about you, you’re his new favourite, he’s so grateful you accepted him in, your dreamy Irish accent, so on and so forth. I was glad we wrapped the season before I had to hear about your dick,” Jared confesses.  
  
“What about Aidan’s dick?” Dean chooses _that_ moment to enter the conversation (of fucking course).  
  
Aidan’s mouth is parted wide and he’s stammering like an idiot.   
  
“Your crush-boy over here thinks you and I are a thing,” Jared informs Dean casually, pushing up from off the couch and clapping Dean on the shoulder. It’s like the news shouldn’t be anything at all. Aidan genuinely has no idea what the hell he’s meant to do.   
  
Dean goes such a pretty red, though, and it’s a shame Aidan’s so flustered (too flustered to really appreciate it). “We’re not,” he rushes to say. “Really, really not.”  
  
“I told him already,” Jared sing-songs. “I’m turning my back for exactly two minutes. When I turn back, I refuse to see anything disgusting. Starting now…”  
  
Dean takes it to heart, rushing to Aidan’s side and exhaling deeply before he inhales.   
  
“You’ve got a touch of the crazy eye,” Aidan says, for lack of anything better to say. “You talk about my dick?”  
  
“No, I never made it there,” Dean cracks a joke, offering a nervous smile. “I might have raved about you to the Almighty boys. Slightly. …Slightly all the time,” he clarifies, shrugging his shoulders and smiling so wide that Aidan practically wants to drown in Dean’s dimples. “It’s a harmless crush. You can forgive me for that, right? We’re adults. Grown men. We can cope with a little crush between us.”  
  
“A requited crush,” Aidan corrects carefully.  
  
It’s Dean’s turn to be speechless. “Jared,” he calls out.   
  
“Yeah, mate?”  
  
“I’m gonna need more than two minutes. Raincheck on the movie?”   
  
Jared turns and shoots Dean a long-suffering look. “I swear to god, if you make a mess of the sauce I’m making…”  
  
“I’ll bundle it up!” Dean cuts him off.  
  
“And you wonder why I thought you were a couple,” Aidan says in Jared’s direction.  
  
Jared rolls his eyes, but he starts collecting his things. Within a few minutes, he’s out the door, Dean’s locking up, and they’re alone. “Did you talk about me?”  
  
“I don’t have your big mouth,” Aidan replies.  
  
“Don’t worry,” says Dean. “It’s good for other things, too.”  
  
They spend the next few hours discovering just what talents Dean’s mouth can accomplish when given the opportunity and the time – Aidan’s never been happier in his entire life and he mentally thanks whatever God is watching that he didn’t wander in during the wrong act, after all.


End file.
